The Switch
by a writer in paradise
Summary: What would happen if Misaki and Usami got into an argument over Usami's newest BL novel and their mindset switched.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so I hope it goes smoothly. I have it completely planned out for the first few chapters. The first two chapters lead up to the main story that starts in chapter 3. I hope you all like it and I would like to thank SuzukiChiyeko for helping me to start my story off. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

Usagi-san's birthday is coming up and what's more, he was just nominated for yet another Literary Award. 'I have no idea what to get him. I know if I ask him he would definitely say me.' Misaki thought to himself.

'So why not give him what he wants.' A part of his brain reasoned.

"I can't do that!" he argued out loud.

"Man up! You've been together for five years. Get over your shyness foe at least one day." The voice yelled.

"Ugggggh" Misaki complained. He got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom to run him a bath.

* * *

After Misaki got out of the bath, he hoped that he would have some ideas, but all he could think to do was consult his friend Shinobu.

"Aww. Is little Misaki trying to grow up?" Shinobu teased after Misaki explained the situation.

"Don't tease me!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"So what should I do?"

"Well you should dress in a maid uniform and have on sexy underwear Then make him something to eat and feed it to him. Then you should drag him to the couch and ride him." Misaki blushed at the last comment.

"That's perfect!" Misaki exclaimed, "but where and I suppose to get a maid costume?"

"I'll come to your school after class tomorrow. I'll bee in Miyagi's officeso knock first."

"Yea, wouldn't want to walk in on anything." 'He sounds so deep in love' Misaki thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, the brunet was knocking on the office door five minutes after class ended, hoping it gave the two time to be all lovey-dovey before the boys left.

"I'm decent" Shinobu yelled for Misaki to come in.

When he walked in, he saw Shinobu sitting across Miyagi's lap and resting his head on his lover's shoulder. He crawled of Miyagi's lap after kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go." He said to Misaki. "Hey old man, take my stuff home for me please. You can just take it to your place and I'll be there to pick it up later."

Misaki was dragged by Shinobu to a sex shop to look for a costume.

"Pick one." Shinobu commanded holding up a frilly maid dress in one hand and a short deep purple Chinese style dress in the other. "Personally I think that the purple one suits you better."

"It's barely able to be called a dress. It's like an ass length shirt' Misaki thought to himself. "I-I guess I'll take the purple one." Misaki stumbled out, blushing.

"Good choice" a merchant said, coming out of nowhere.

"I think Usagi-san would enjoy this" Shinobu whispered to Misaki.

"Sh-shut up" Misaki said blushing a darker red. "Ler's just get this and go" Misaki paid for the dress and went grocery shopping with Shinobu. "For helping me out, I can teach you how to cook. Call Miyagi and tell him to come over and I'll tell Usagi-san about it."

"Thanks!" Shinobu was excited. He pulled out his phone and told Miyagi. Suprisingly he agreed. Miyagi already knew the way because the two younger boys would always hang out at Usami's place.

After they hung up, Shinobu looked up at Misaki. Misaki was blushing while talking on his phone before snapping it shut and walking over to Shinobu.

"You ready?" Misaki asked

"Yea, come on."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and i'll hurry up and type the second chapter for you. Till next time. Love Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**A/N-Hi again. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Dinner**

"They walked to Usami's penthouse in silence. After what seemed like forever they walked into the house, kicked off their shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"I-I'll be right back" Misaki mumbled. He ran upstairs to his barely used room and hid the costume between the mattresses of his bed. He knew that Usami would be back soon, so he hurried back down stairs where Shinobu was washing the vegetables in the kitchen. He went to Shinobu and instructed him on how to cut and stir fry the vegetables in a wok. While Shinobu worked on the vegetables, Misaki put on some rice and cut chicken breast to cubes. When Shinobu finished, he put the vegetables on a serving plate while Misaki used the wok to make stir fry with the chicken. Shinobu was setting the table when Usami walked in and watched as Misaki jumped when Usami wrapped his arms around the brunet.

"Us-Usagi-san, I'm cooking and we have company" Misaki scolded.

"Don't care. I'm out of Misaki."

"So? We still have company."

"Fine but don't forget the promise you made." Usami whispered into Misaki's ear making the younger one blush just to remember. As soon as the table was fully set, the doorbell rang.

"What are you doing here?!" Shinobu and Hiroki yelled simultaneously. A few seconds later, Miyagi and Nowaki walked up and saw their lovers having a staring war.

"Break it up guys." Usami reasoned, walking up to them. "You must need your books back."

"Bakahiko! You knew I was coming over to get them. Give them up so we can leave."

Shinobu stood by the door and watched as Hiroki and Nowaki both got a box of books each and left, closing the door behind them. When arms wrapped around him, Shinobu jumped and saw a smug looking Miyagi staring down at him. Before Shinobu could react, Miyagi kissed him hard on the lips. After a minute of a passionate kiss, Shinobu moved away to see a blushing Misaki gazing up at a happy Usami.

"How about we get to dinner then watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me." Miyagi said at the same time Shinobu said "whatever."

Usami sat down and beckoned to Misaki. To their guest surprise, Misaki climbed onto Usami's lap and straddled his legs.

"Feed me" Usami whispered into Misaki's ear causing the boy to blush redder.

"B-but…" Usami silenced the boy with a kiss. 'You did promise' a voice whispered to him from the corner of his mind. "Fine" Misaki mumbled as he picked up his chopsticks. He fed a bite to Usami before taking a bite himself. Their meal continued like that for all of their meal while on the other side of the table, their guest watched them in shock before moving to their own plates. Shinobu tried to feed Miyagi and he gladly accepted it and fed him back. After both couples finished eating, they moved to the couches and snuggled with their lovers and practically ignored the movie as they conversed with each other or losing themselves in a passionate kiss with their lover.

When they realized that the movie had gone off, they simply put in another one and the older men started to chat about different literature works having Shinobu jump in every now and then. Misaki got bored with the conversation and rested his head on Usami's lap and, within minutes, was sleeping. As the others continued to talk, they heard Misaki talking in his sleep.

"That perverted man…..my perverted bunny" Misaki sighed in his sleep.

Usami laughed softly at Misaki and looked at his friend to see Shinobu sleeping on Miyagi's shoulder. A while later, Misaki woke up and the older me watched him while Shinobu stirred against Miyagi.

"S-sorry for falling asleep." He stumbled sleepily.

"Don't worry. It's late and Shinobu-chin here is dosing off too. Good night to you both." Miyagi said to his host before picking up his lover and carrying him out.

"Thanks again, Shinobu." Misaki said before the door closed. Usami picked Misaki up bridal style and carried him to their room and put him in bed. He then got under the covers himself and wrapped his arm around Misaki.

Before Misaki drifted to sleep, he faintly heard "So I'm a perverted bunny now."

* * *

**Please like and review. Thanks so much. Love ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday

**a/n~ I hope that you have liked the story so far and promise that I will get to the part where everything changes soon. **

* * *

Chapter 3 : Birthday

After a few days of being yelled at by Shinobu, Misaki was down to his final preperations. Tomorrow is Usami's birthday and Misaki is avoiding him by hiding in his own room. Misaki was trying to swallow his pride for Usami. He went to sleep early so that he would be well rested for the events he was planning for the next day.

He woke up an hour early and stripped of all of his clothing and struggled to put on the purple dress after putting on some purple laced panties. After 10 minutes of fighting, he finally got the dress on properly. He paced around the room trying to adjust to the fabric around him. He then realized, after walking around the room about 15 times that it was time to make breakfast.

He walked to Usami's room and put his ear to the door and listened. He heard no sound of movement and only heard the faint sound of snoring. "Perfect" he thought to himself as he walked downstairs to make breakfast. He put on some rice and started to make miso soup and eggs. 'Since it's his birthday I won't add green peppers.' He thought. He also made some ococtopus weenies. He was trying to keep it simple but not all to plain. He wrote 'Happy Birthday Usagi' on the omelet with ketchup and as he was finishing a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Misaki." Usami breathed in Miskai's ear. "What's all this for?" he asked running his hands from the hem of the dress down his lover's bare thighs and back up. Misaki turned around in the man's arms and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Usagi-San" Misak whispered. " Now go sit down so I can serve breakfast. He set the food on the table in front of Usami and kissed the man on the cheek. He sat down beside him and they both started their meal in a comfortable silence.

"Did you finish your manuscript?" Misaki asked, making small talk.

"To keep that demon of an editor off my back for my birthday, yes. I turned everything in yesterday." Misaki knew that he wasn't finished but that type of thing never stopped him.

"Well when we finish eating let's watch a movie then I want to give you your present."

"if that is what you have planned. Then that we will do."

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**on a side note, during spring break, I went to build a bear and got a bunny. Ironic right? So of course I named him Akihiko. So today when I was at my band contest I got a puppy with chocolate brown ears and named him Misaki. I wanted to put him in green but they were mean to me so doth of them are in suits.**

**well that's it for now. That trip made me tired on top of my lack of sleep. Till next time. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Movie

**a/n~ i would like to thank all of you that are reading this story. i would also like to thank Xxobsessive for always reviewing. I'm dedicating this chapter to you. i hate to tell you this but i suck at writing lemons so it might be a bit sucky(no pun intended). whit out further ado (i dont think anyone still says that) here is the next chapter.**

**Misaki: I think you're forgetting something.**

**Me:Right. I always keep forgetting. No matter how many stars i wish on, i'll never own Junjou Romantica or it's amazing characters. (or be able to spell) **

* * *

Chapter 4: Movie...and a lemon

After breakfast, Misaki turned towards the kitchen, dishes in hand and said "Usagi-san, why don't you go pick out a movie while I wash the dishes."

"Ok. But hurry up." UsagI-san said.

* * *

Misaki's POV

I sent him to the living room to get a distraction from what I have to do. Unfortunately it didn't help. He walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around me. I tried to finish washing the dishes. It took a moment to break my mind away from the person behind me but I finally finished them. I turned to the man behind me and glare at him. "Did you pick out the movie like I told you?"

"Yes. Now come on." He all but dragged me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. The movie started but I was too focused on the warmth of the body and the cold hands grazing my thighs. All of a sudden those hands moved up my dress and caressed my butt. "Hmmmmm. What is this?" Usagi-san asked me, tracing the panties.

"Nothing!" I yelled hitting his hand. "Just watch the movie" I said even though I didn't care about the movie. I watch him give me a surrendering look, and then he went back to the movie. I traced my finger up and down his toned stomach through his shirt. I turned in his lap resting my legs on either side of him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm cold." I muttered. He ran his hands up my thighs again and I could feel his erection as he grinded his hips against me. "You want me to help you with that?" I asked super sweetly. Before he could answer, I slid off his lap and kneeled on the floor in front of him. He looked sup surprised when I unzipped his pants and pulled the waist band of his boxers, freeing his member. I glanced up at him before I swirled my tongue across the tip of his member. I engulfed the head and slowly worked my way down his shaft.

"Fuck...Harder" He moaned pushing my head down further. "Shit I'm coming." He thrust into my mouth as he came and I swallowed as I released him from my mouth. "I need you" he said pulling me back onto his lap. He ran his hand under the dress and pinched one of my nipples. His other hand worked the panties down my waist and teased my entrance.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh." The boy moaned as Usagi put a finger in and moved it around. Misaki unbuttoned Usagi's shirt shakily while Usagi added another finger and opened him up more with a scissoring motion. He added a third finger and abused the other's prostate.

"Ahhhhhh...mmmmmmm." he moaned in pleasure. Usagi moved his hand from his lover's nipple and started stroking the boy's erection. "Ah. I'm co-coming. Ahhhhhh" he screamed out at his release.

"Misaki. I need you" Usami moaned in Misaki's ear, pulling his fingers out of the hole

"Let me." The boy said, bravely. He positioned himself over Usagi's member and inched down slowly. He waited till he was used to the size before he began to move. He was moving to slow for Usami but since this was his first time doing it on his own, Usami to it easy with him and thrust into him matching his pace. He stroke Misaki's erection as the boy started to move faster.

"Usagi-San. Ahhhhhhhhh. I'm... co-coming." He screamed right before he released. Usami grabbed the boy's waist and thrust into him frantically and releasing himself into the boy's hole and pulling out when he finished.

Misaki snuggled into Usami's chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I wonder how long it'll be before i update again. I'm going to be starting a new story soon. It is going to be based off of, with additions, my 3 days taking an episode of silence. i started yesterday and now my weekend is miserable. Please review. i know what i have planned for the next 2 chapters but if you have any ideas i could use them. Thanks for reading and putting up with me till now. Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Party

**A/N- to the beautiful people. because I was so happy today to realize my last chapter wasn't complete crap. I hurried and finished this chapter to publish. Thank you to those who reviewed. It made me happy. Another thing new is that I like being referred to as Toni.**

**Misaki: Toni doesn't on Junjou Romantica.(Not even in her dreams)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Party

It was well after lunch time when Misaki woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He got up from Usami's lap realizing the man was reading a book over him. "Just ignore it" the man said. The boy fixed his clothes and sat back on Usami's lap. And picked up a volume of 'The Kan' that he had near the couch. He rested his head and read his book over his lover's shoulder. The bell rang again but neither man attempted to move. The door was thrown open and in walked the demon spawn from hell, aka Aikawa. She looked at the lovers and squealed. She then pulled out her phone to take a picture but had a giant bear thrown at her before she could get one.

"What do you want, Aikawa?" Usami asked, irritated.

"Happy birthday Usami-sensei!" Aikawa screamed, thrusting a present at him. Usami had dropped his book to throw the bear and now was forced to take the present. Ever since the door opened Misaki had been hiding his face in Usami's shoulder. Annoyed, Usami opened the present and saw a watch with a bunny in the face of it. "Why a bunny?" he asked, confused.

"Ooooops. Guess I brought it over too early." She sighed.

"Usagi-san, I didn't get to give you your present." The boy got up and ran to his room and returned a minute later carrying a box wrapped in teddy bear wrapping paper. Usami gladly accepted it and carefully pulled of the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a large silver bunny holding a smaller chocolate brown bear. At the bottom of the box was an engraved fountain pen that read 'I love you Usagi-San.' "I tried to find something that you would like but couldn't think of anything. I thought to get you a pen and have it engraved but it didn't seem like enough so I asked Aikawa and she let me make the toy at her House. I thought it was cute but if you don't like it..." Usami silenced him with a kiss. "How could I not like it? It's amazing. Thank you." He said pulling the boy into another kiss. They heard someone clear their throat in the background and looked up at the disturbance. "What?" they both asked, annoyed.

"We'll, there is a party for your birthday today and its invite only. I had Misaki help with the guest list so it shouldn't be too many people."

"It shouldn't be too bad Usagi-san. Please don't be mad."

"Fine. I'll go but only because you helped Misaki." Usami regretfully agreed. "Only if you wear that."

"Looks like he's not going. I tried." Misaki said quickly.

"Please Misaki? For my birthday? I'll take my present with me." Misaki shook his head." I'll give you the day off."

"Promise?" Misaki asked. "really." Usami promised. They went up the stairs so Usami could get ready for the party since Misaki already had on the clothes he was going in. he got dressed in a dark blue suit and a dark purple shirt. He kissed Misaki quickly and dragged him out of the room. Down stairs Aikawa squealed when she saw the two.

"Aww you guys match." She exclaimed. They all got in the car and to Usami's surprise, Misaki took the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" Usami wondered out loud.

"It's not far from here so don't worry" Misaki said assuring. When they arrived, the scrambled out the car and Misaki saw Shinobu waiting by the door. He walked up to him quickly because he couldn't run without the dress rolling up.

"Told you this would happen" Shinobu whispered to Misaki. Misaki blushed and looked back for his lover. Usami walked behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He pushed him further inside the building and walked over to a table. Usami sat down, pulling Misaki into his lap and watched the reactions of the people around. Since all of them knew about their relationship and honestly didn't care, they were only shocked to see Misaki in a short dress. A couple of people brought presents to Usami and set them on the table and kept going. During the night, he and dragged Misaki to the dance floor and made him waltz. Since Misaki couldn't dance he rested his feet over Usami's and let him take the lead. When the dance was over, the two kissed briefly and walked back to their table. Usami opened his presents and when he had the attention of everyone, he pulled out Misaki's gift to him and set it on the table and kissed his blushing lover.

"Usami-sensei, since it's your birthday I'll give you 3 extra days on your manuscript." Aikawa said. When the party was over, Usami dropped Aikawa off at her car then took Misaki home and proceeded to make a mess out of him. When Misaki fell asleep, Usami started working on his manuscript.

* * *

**I bet you can guess what he wrote about. I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I get a chance. If there are any ideas for this story as well as others don't hesitate to tell me. **

**If you liked this chapter, if you didn't like it, If it could improve, please review and let me know.(please excuse my weirdness. It's slightly contagious though.) Love you guys!**

**Toni out.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Switch

**A/N SO i realized that i forgot to update this chapter and found it in my files yesterday. I know it's short so forgive me for that. I will probably update soon seeing that my coursework for the semester is done and i have time before my test. **

**There are a lot of things that dont come true. Like fairytales...**

**Misaki: The hopes of you ever owning Junjou Romantica**

**Me: Yea... Hey! Don't mention that. *cries in corner***

**Usami: You made her cry. Cheer up kid. At least you own these wild fantasies.**

**Me: Yea, well i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**One week later**

"'_no let me take controll today' Misaki said to Akihito as he proceeded to get on his knees and suck on..." _Misaki threw the book across the room not even finishing the statement.

He stormed up to Usami's bedroom and shook the sleeping author vigorously. "why did you write about that? It was suppose to special. You Baka. Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka." Misaki screamed hitting the man with each Baka.

"I don't see a problem. I was happy and wanted to share my happiness with my readers. Now stop hitting me and come to bed" Usami mumbled pulling the boy under him.

"Stop it. I'm mad. How could you. That was special and secret. I'll never understand you. No matter how much i won't so i don't even try anymore." Misaki looked as if he wanted to cry. Usami pulled the boy under him and went back to sleep. After useless struggling, Misaki stopped fighting and went to sleep himself.

In a different world.

"feels like something is wrong. I want my little Misaki to be happy" a toni fairy whispered. "looks like i get a chance to make him happy." She said happily. "Hctiws keew eno" she chanted.

Back at apartment

The two sleeping and unsuspecting figures twich in their sleep. Little do they know, they won't wake up as set as they were.

* * *

**I love you guys, and remember, reviews make the world go round.**

**props to whoever can figure out what Hctiws keew eno means.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it took so long, things came out of no where**

**Misaki: By that she means she was forced to socialize her whole brake and had school today.**

**Me: Thanks so much for telling the world about my pain. **

**Misaki: Tea, now disclaim the book.**

**Me: No *runs out room***

**Misaki: *chases her down hallway***

**Usami: *walks in aftering the noise* No matter how much she avoids it, she won't ever own Junjou Romantica. **

**Me: *out of breath* Enjoy the chapter everyone and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 7

When Misaki first woke up, he felt light headed and dizzy. He felt that something was off about himself. He looked at the man that was holding him and tried to think if a way to get out of his hold. He thought for half of a second and decided it wasn't worth it and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. 'It won't hurt him to sleep a bit more.' Misaki thought to himself, snuggling into the man's neck.

When Usami finally woke up he felt the warmth of Misaki's breath on his neck. Normally he would like this but now he just felt to warm. He released his lover and moved out of his lover's arms. He suddenly felt determined to write. He dragged himself out the bed and walked to his office. Sitting at his desk, he could hear Misaki moving around downstairs. "I'll type for a little while longer before I go downstairs.'

After typing for almost 30 minutes, Misaki snuck in the office and wrapped his arms around Usami's shoulders.

"Usagi-san. Breakfast is ready" Misaki mumbled. He kissed Usami's neck before continuing. "But if you want, you can have me."

"Misaki." Usami breathed. "I have to finish my work. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute or two."

"Or you could come take a shower with me. I'm on break this week." Misaki spun the chair around and straddled Usami's lap. He pulled his lover close and kissed him deeply. Before Usami could react properly, Misaki was fumbling with the zipper of the older man's pants.

"Not now," Usami mumbled, "I'm working."

Misaki wasn't taking it and kissed Usami. He parted his lips and ran his tongue across the older man's bottom lip. Usami gasped when Misaki nipped his bottom lip and Misaki thrust his tongue into usami's mouth. Usami's will power crumbled and he lost his will to fight his younger lover off and instead pulled Misaki's shirt over his head and sucked on one of the nipples while teasing the other one. He pulled Misaki's pants and boxers down with his free hand and traced his lover's back with the tips of his fingers. Misaki grabbed Usami's other hand and sucked on three of the fingers. After he deemed them wet enough, he moved them around towards his entrance. Guessing what his lover wanted, Usami complied and pushed his finger into the hole. Misaki moaned as the finger thrust in and out and barely noticed when a second finger was added.

Misaki screamed out when the third finger was added and hit the little bundle inside of him. "U-Usagi-san. I'm…..coming…Ahhhh"

"Misaki" Usami breathe. He pulled out his fingers only to replace them with his harded member. He started to thrust into Misaki gently.

"Mmmm…more" Misaki screamed. He moved down harder on Usami to a speed he preferred. He pulled Usami's face closer and kissed him hard while he reached down and jerked himself off. After a few moments, he came and the tightness of his walls clamping down on Usami pushed him over the edge and he followed his lover into contentment.

After a minute of recovering, Misaki reminded Usami of the breakfast he had prepared. They scrambled to fix their clothing then walked to the kitchen and ate the cold breakfast. It seemed that Misaki had just taken in what just happened and blushed deeply. 'what did I just do' he thought. He then realized that he felt weird about everything and needed to get out of the house. He broke out of his trance to see Usami taking the dirty dishes to the sink.

"I'm going for a walk" Misaki mumbled walking towards the door. He stopped to put his shoes on and left the penthouse. His aim was for the park. When he arrived, it was empty, which was a surprise, so he sat on the swing and swung back and forth trying to clear his head. "This is never going to help," He mumbled softly. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this"

* * *

**Well lovely people I tried to give you something nice but it might not have been all that great. Sorry. Please review and tell me you opinions for new chapters.**

**Well that's all for...**

**Misaki: Wait! I don't act like that.**

**Me: Well you do now so stop crying. **

**Misaki: At least warn a person if I'm going to change.**

**Me: Fine. Misaki was a little OOC in this story because of the switch.**

**Usami: I like him that way. He's so cute when he tries to take control.**

**Me: As i was saying earlier, That's all for now and I'll write as soon as possible. Toni Out**


End file.
